This invention relates to the field of fork lift trucks and more particularly to means for mounting a lift mast assembly on the lift truck frame. One prior art arrangement provides a lift truck frame which includes a front transverse member having J-hooks provided thereon which form upward opening slots for reciving the center portions of mast mounting pins rotatably mounted in brackets on the back of a mast assembly. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,324.
While such arrangements provide a means for securely mounting a lift mast assembly on a lift truck frame in a manner that facilitates removal thereof from the frame, the extensive frame structure required at the front of the lift truck frame to support the loads applied thereto have inhibited removal of the front axle assembly for repair.